goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Dew
"Revive a downed ally." Location .]] Dew is located in the third screen of Suhalla Gate, on a partially elevated portion of land reachable only by sliding down a cliff slide from the top portion of the area. There are multiple cliff slides in the screen, and you have to slide down the correct one to drop right next to the Djinni; it is the third cliff slide from the left that you need to drop down. Dew must be battled to be acquired. As an opponent Statistically, Dew has 654 HP, 59 PP, 281 Attack, 77 Defense, 172 Agility, and 19 Luck. Like all other Mercury Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 193, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 125. Dew can use the following battle commands: *'Froth Sphere:' Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that projects a moderately large array of watery spheres that arc into the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 65 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 12 of its user's PP. * Ice Horn: Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that shoots a mass of ice spikes down onto multiple Adepts, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 70 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 11 of its user's PP. *'Hail Prism:' Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes four large ice spheres to slam into the party of Adepts and shatter in quick succession, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 90 and a range of 5. It consumes 16 of its user's PP. *'Glacier:' Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a large amount of ice shards to drop onto the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 100 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 15 of its user's PP. *'Deluge:' Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a long array of watery spheres to drop out of the sky and onto the targeted Adepts, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 120 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 20 of its user's PP. *'Attack:' Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Mercury-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. When felled, Dew yields 606 EXP and 484 coins, and the Dew Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 787 EXP and 629 Coins. Being found near the end of the game, Dew is should be easy to blow away with summons in one turn. Its placement on the field makes it recommended to save before battling it, in case it flees. Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance | Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 13, base PP by 4, and base Agility by 4. When Dew's battle effect used, a downed party member has an 80% chance to be revived and their HP meter is restored to 80% of their maximum HP meter. Ability analysis In Golden Sun, Dew is meant to be an upgrade to the Venus Djinni Quartz, both in amount of HP recovered and the fact it has a higher chance to affect the Adept. As well, it being a Mercury Djinni means that if you're playing with everyone in their respective mono-elemental classes, it gives Mia a reliable (though imperfect) reviving effect that does not use up a hard-to-find Water of Life and does not rely on usage of the Venus-based Revive Psynergy. It can thus be situationally useful, but it is not used very often because of Revive's existence. In The Lost Age, when Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn (granted that Password data transfer is in effect), Dew's effect is technically preferable to the reviving Djinni Spark, which is nearly as inaccurate as Quartz, but it is outperformed Djinn-wise by the Mars Djinni Tinder (revives to 100% without any inaccuracy). There is also the Mercury Djinni Balm to consider, which is just like Spark but has a chance to affect all three other allies on the battlefield (each downed Adept has a 60% chance to be revived to 60% health, in other words). Name Origin Dew is water in the form of droplets that appears on thin, exposed objects in the morning or evening. The Japanese name, chichi, literally translates as "breast milk". A possible context reason for the name is that Chi Chi is a sort of Japanese cocktail. Category:Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Mercury Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Reviving effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun